The Siblings' Secrets
by Lady Braus
Summary: He did not know that his sister was a guardian/witch. She did not know that her brother was a half vampire/hunter. They both have thought that they were human living normal lives. Yet, they will learn the truth about each other in more ways than one, especially from him, her own brother.


**This is a special story request from jameis. She asked if I could do a story for her using W.I.T.C.H., and I agreed. This is also my first time writing W.I.T.C.H. Before that, I had to do research since I had little knowledge on the show. **

**Here are some things you need to know about this story:**

**Chris is 16 and Irma is 18. The story takes place in the summer before Irma leaves for college in the fall. They don't know the truth about each other believing they live normal lives until later on in the story. Also, this will also contain incest, so please press the back button right now if it is not to your liking.  
**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. Enjoy.**

* * *

If anyone knew about Christopher Lair, then they would say that he was a sixteen year old high school sophomore who lived with his parents and older sister, Irma. He was a quarterback on his football team, and liked to play pranks every now and then. Although his name is Christopher, he preferred to be called Chris by many of his friends. He was a good boy, and loved his family to no end. That would be the things anyone would say about him.

However, there was a few things no one knew about Chris that he kept it as a secret. Not even his family knew the truth. To think that that he was normal would be farfetched.

Chris tried to calm himself down as he paced back and forth inside his bedroom. When he glanced over at the mirror, Chris cursed. Instead of seeing his normal self, he saw himself transparent which allowed his body to be seen right through him. His eyes were a dark, red color, and when Chris opened his mouth, his small canines were now fangs. His true self appeared for him to see.

The first secret: Chris was half-vampire. He had found out about it back when he was thirteen. Chris mistook it as a part of going through puberty until he had realized there was some things off about himself.

One, he would tend to sweat more whenever he was outside on a sunny day, and would suddenly become cold at night. Two, he was much more stronger than the other boys at school, especially when it came to sports. As a result, he became captain of nearly every team at his school. Three, his senses increased. He would see, hear, or feel better making things clearer for Chris. Four, he had a sudden craving for blood. Just the sight and smell of it was enough to make him shiver, but it was euphoric whenever the crimson liquid went down his throat.

Last, but not least, his reflection. The first time he looked at a mirror, he screamed. He looked more like a demonic ghost, especially with the eyes. It scared him so much Chris literally smashed the mirror into pieces. As a result, he did not told anyone about it, but Chris managed to keep himself under control.

Suddenly, Chris closed his eyes and relaxed. Even behind closed doors, her scent managed to crept in for him to inhale and filled up his body on that aroma. As soon as he was about to get lost to it, immediately he shook his head and groaned. Of all the scents in the world, why did it had to be his own sister? He had tried to keep his mind off of it, but it was becoming hard to resist, and it grew to the point that he wanted to do a lot of things to her that would be considered taboo.

The second secret: he, Christopher Lair, had sexual feelings for his own sister, Irma. He could not help if she had grown up into a beautiful, young woman with a curvacious body, hair that grew down to her lower back, and a chest that left little to no imagination for the young man. In other words, Chris found her to be incredibly hot.

He had to get away. There was no way he could stay for another second especially with her inside the house. He needed to leave. If not, he would go crazy and give in to the temptation. How much he wanted to go inside her bedroom, push her on the bed, rip off her clothes, and sank his fangs into her neck as he brought themselves to completion was extremely high for Chris.

Putting on his combat boots and picking up a few supplies, Chris headed for the window, climbed out, and dropped down landing perfectly on his feet. Not bothering to look back, Chris covered his head and walked away from the house. Maybe being out and about for a few hours might keep himself busy.

* * *

Downtown Heatherfield was becoming less and less crowded as midnight approached. Most shops were closed with the exception of some restaurants and a food mart that was opened twenty four hours every day. It was busy earlier, but when night came, that is when everything became slow.

Chris exited from a fast food restaurant and walked down the sidewalk until he reached an alleyway. Making sure that no one was around, he went into the alleyway until he reached a dead end. Holding the bag with his mouth, Chris then climbed up the brick wall and reached the top of a building, and sat down to enjoy his meal. Chris needed it after patrolling the streets since he had left home.

The third secret: he was a hunter. Three years ago, Chris was beginning to learn that humans were not the only kind in the world. He was on his way home after leaving his friend's house at night when Chris suddenly smelled blood, and followed it to a park where he found a man holding a woman in his arms with his face buried in her neck.

At first, Chris had thought that the man was nuzzling her, but under closer inspection, he saw blood on her neck. The man pulled back and bared his bloody fangs at Chris, and advanced towards him. Panicking, Chris reached into his backpack and threw his books at the vampire before pulling out a pencil. When the vampire was close, Chris stabbed it in the chest, and burst into ashes leaving behind a smoky scent. Unfortunately, the woman had died. That night changed him. Since then, Chris went out every night to keep the citizens of Heatherfield safe. He had hunted different kinds of creatures such as vampires, werewolves, demons, etc.

Chris stared at the burger in his hands and licked his lips. He then brought it to his mouth and bit into the burger. As he chewed, Chris savored the flavor inside his mouth. Glancing at the burger, he saw the mix of blood and grease dripping from the patty and onto his left thumb. Being half vampire, Chris could tolerate eating normal foods unless it had some blood. It kept him satisfied and full and kept his cravings in check.

Before he could take another bite into his burger, Chris leaped up to his feet. His ears perked up and his hearing picked up a faint cry. When he heard it again, Chris was shocked.

_'Is that...no!'_

At full speed, Chris ran across to another roof and followed the cries of help that grew louder and louder as he was closer to the location where he heard those cries.

_'Hold on, Irma. I'm on my way.'_

* * *

**There goes Chapter One. Now you know his secrets, including the one about his sister. I hope that Chris makes it in time to reach his sister, and what about Irma? What secrets does she has that nobody knows, and why is she crying out for help? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Until next time. :)**


End file.
